The 1st Annual GT Big Balloon Parade
Balloons * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studios and Walt Disney Pictures) ''(to celebrate his 65th Anniversary in 2020) ''- 1st time * Blue's Clues ''(Nickelodeon) ''(to promote Blue's Clues and You) - 1st time * Angry Birds' Red (Rovio Entertainment) ''(to promote The Angry Birds Movie 2 on Blu-Ray and DVD And To Celebrate the Game's 10th Anniversary) ''- 1st time * The Pink Panther ''(MGM) ''- 1st time * Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide and NASA) (to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing and to promote Snoopy in Space) - 1st time * SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary ''(Nickelodeon) ''(to celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary, to honor Stephen Hillenburg, and to promote the release of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run and Kamp Koral) - 1st time * Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) ''(to celebrate his 80th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA) ''(to promote the Sonic the Hedgehog (2020 film)) - 1st time * Mickey Mouse ''(Walt Disney Animation Studios) ''(to promote Disney+) - 1st time * Garfield ''(Paws, Inc.) ''- 1st time * Big Bird ''(Sesame Workshop) ''(to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Sesame Street and to honor Carol Spinney) - 1st time * Green Eggs and Ham ''(Dr. Seuss and Netflix) ''(to promote Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix series)) - 1st time * True and Bartleby ''(Netflix and Guru Studios) ''- 1st time * Dudley the Dragon ''(Meridian Worldwide and PBS) ''- 1st time * Sinclair's Dino ''(Sinclair Oil Corporation) ''- 1st time * Winter Tom and Jerry ''(Warner Bros, MGM, And Hanna Barbera) ''(to celebrate the show's 80th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal Studios) ''(to celebrate the Rocky and Bullwinkle Show's 60th Anniversary and to celebrate The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's 20th Anniversary in 2020) * Greg Heffley ''(Ambrams Children's Books) ''(to promote Wrecking Ball) - 1st time * Shea the Superstar ''(Shea the Animation Superstar Entertainment) ''- 1st time * Goku ''(Toei Animation Inc.) ''- 1st time * Tony the Tiger ''(Kellogg's) ''- 1st time * Bugs Bunny ''(Warner Bros) ''(to celebrate his 80th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Olaf ''(Walt Disney Animation Studios) ''(to promote the Launch of Frozen 2) - 1st time * Buster Bunny ''(Warner Bros) ''(to promote the Tiny Toon Adventures Reboot, and to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of Tiny Toon Adventures in 2020) - 1st time * Lincoln Loud ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Abby Cadabby (Sesame Workshop) - 1st time * The Grinch ''(Dr. Seuss and Illumination Entertainment) ''- 1st time * Combo Panda ''(pocket.watch) ''- 1st time * Alpha Lexa ''(pocket.watch) ''- 1st time * Thomas the Tank Engine ''(Mattel) ''(to celebrate the Franchise's 75th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Donald Duck ''(Walt Disney Animation Studios) ''- 1st time * Super Grover ''(Sesame Workshop) ''- 1st time * Arthur Read ''(PBS) ''- 1st time * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ''(Hasbro) ''- 1st time * Ronald McDonald ''(McDonald's) ''- 1st time * Bart Simpson ''(FOX and Disney) ''- 1st time * Mr. Monopoly ''(Parker Brothers and Hasbro) ''- 1st time * Betty Boop ''(King Features Syndicate) ''(to celebrate her 90th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Beethoven ''(Universal Studios) ''- 1st time * Izzy (Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) - 1st time * Pikachu ''(The Pokemon Company International) ''(to promote Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield) - 1st time * Superman ''(DC Comics) ''- 1st time * Wild Thing ''(HarperCollins Children's Books) ''- 1st time * Santa Goofy ''(Walt Disney Animation Studios) ''- 1st time * Trolls ''(DreamWorks Animation and Universal Studios) ''(to promote Trolls 2: World Tour) - 1st time * Hello Kitty ''(Sanrio Inc) ''(to celebrate her 45th Anniversary) - 1st time * Spider-Man ''(Marvel) ''- 1st time * Chase from PAW Patrol ''(Spin Master LTD and Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Popeye ''(King Features Syndicate) ''(to Celebrate his 90th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Olive Oyl ''(King Features Syndicate) ''(to Celebrate her 90th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Frosty the Snowman ''(Rankin/Bass Productions Mushi Production) ''(to celebrate his 50th Anniversary) - 1st time * TNT ''(TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Enterprises) ''- 1st time Heritage Balloons * Smokey Bear ''(United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) ''(to celebrate his 75th Birthday) - 1st time * ABC Bouncing Balls ''(Sesame Workshop) ''- 1st time * Felix the Cat ''(DreamWorks Animation) ''- 1st time * PBS Symbols ''(PBS) ''(to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Public Broadcasting Service in 2020) - 1st time * The Nutcracker ''(Universal Orlando Resort) ''- 1st time Novelty Balloons * Opening Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Harold the Fireman ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Ice Cream Cone ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Beach Ball Clusters ''(Macy's) ''-'' ''1st time * Sunny the Snow Pal ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Blue & White Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Rex the Happy Dragon ''(Macy's) ''(To Celebrate his 60th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Geometrics ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * White Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Blue Macy's Starflakes ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Pumpkins ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Flying Fish ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Charlie, Kit, and CJ ''(The John Deere Company) ''- 1st time * Cloe the Holiday Clown ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Yellow Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Red "Believe" Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time Balloonicles * Energizer Bunny ''(Energizer Batteries) ''- 1st time * Kool-Aid Man ''(Kraft Foods) ''- 1st time * Three Baby Dinos ''(Sinclair Oil Corporation) ''- 1st time * Go Bowling ''(Go Bowling.com) ''- 1st time * The Aflac Duck ''(Aflac Inc) ''- 1st time * Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus ''(Playskool) ''- 1st time Floats * Tom Turkey ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * 1-2-3 Sesame Street ''(Sesame Workshop) ''- 1st time * The Brick Changer ''(The LEGO Group) ''- 1st time * Home Sweet Home ''(Cracker Barrel) ''- 1st time * Blue's Clues and You ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Snoopy's Doghouse ''(Peanuts Worldwide) ''- 1st time * Rexy in the City ''(Coach) ''- 1st time * Toy House of Marvelous Milestones ''(New York Life) ''- 1st time Category:Lineups